Sicko Mode: Cursed Version Lyrics (WARNING: IF YOU READ THIS YOU WILL DIE!)
WARNING: Proceed to read these AT YOUR OWN CAUTION! If you read these lyrics or listen to this song you WILL die! Now that we've got that out of the way, let's get to lyrics! But you have been warned.... I Intro Asshole Dick me down, bootyhole That's how you already know, I'm a queer My dog would probably rape you 'till ya booty melt That's just all he know, he don't know nothin' else I tried to blow 'em I tried to blow 'em Yeah, yeah, yeah Spread the cheeks, lick the booty hole Young La' Flame, he in dicko mode Big round rear oh yes I like to send 'em nudes Yeah the gays outside, he like to fuck until we loose Yeah, dildo boys, that's dildo practice with the lube That dick way too big, when we pull up send me the nudes (Send me the nudes!) I jerked his jimmy, I rubbed his hooves Had to grab my own towel to clean the lube Booty always locked down, the cum shoot Now it's 4 AM and them backshots is feeling coo' I just sucked your man, slurping up the cock like Jamba Juice Different colored cocks, so that penis probably looking new And I'm chokin', man, know them women wish they was a dude Bridge Some-some-someone said To swallow the meat, the dick must go deep Pl-Pl-Playin' with me, let me tickle the feet (Someone said) To swallow the meat, the dick must go deep Pl-Pl-Playin' with me, let me tickle the feet 2 Yeah, this shit way too normal, y'all know I might suck the crew Big round ass, most of these butts don't have a clue All of these hoes I fucked with semen I produced I might take all this booty and put it all in a group Hit my eses, they send me nudes 'Bout to turn this orgy to dick and poop Told 'em "Hop in, we fucking too" On the anal side, niggas suck me 'till the cum shoot (Don't stop, lick that booty!) Had to throw my top off, we gettin' loose He said, "Where you goin'?" I said, "The room" Then he grabbed me, then my booty groomed He thought it was the ocean, it's just the lube Now I gotta open, he sending nudes Who put this dick together? I'm the glue Bridge Someone said Nigga straight fucked me then I pooped Someone said Pl-Pl-Playin' with me Someone said, motherfuckersomeone said Let me tickle the feet III Intro Yah! Asshole, yeah, yeah Tay Keith, suck these niggas up! Look, ayy Chorus He's in love with who I am Back in high school I used to jerk him with my hands, yeah) Now I hit that orgy sex with condoms in my hand I did half a xan now I'm poundin' on my man Had me out like a light (ayy, yeah) Like a light (ayy, yeah) 3 Like a light, ayy Slept through the pipe, ayy Knocked for the night, 767, man This shit got double wedgies, man I still got dick to settle, man I smashed on the block Made a right Cut the lights, raped me twice Niggas think I'm straight, it's on sight Nothin' nice, booty lookin' right Jesus Christ, dicks over rice That's what I like, that's what we like Lost my respect, that booty wet When I suck the cock, I get wetty with my neck See the cock that I took, that had me shook Jerk on his jimmy I be on the cock, milly rock til I'm dizzy Lik where is he? (Fuck yeah) No one seen him (Ah, yeah) I'm tryna skeet 'em Chorus He's in love with who I am Back in high school I used to jerk him with my hands Now I hit that orgy sex with condoms in my hand I did half a Xan, now I'm poundin' on my man Had me out like a light (Like a light) Like a light (Like a light) Like a light (Like a light) Like a light 4 Yeah, passing cocks I'm steady lickin' dicks and getting wise Yeah, he said he got that "Booty locked" I know our booty tight It's absolute, my booty loose lotta penis, we eatin' two, yeah we ride that cock until we poop, yeah Shawty in the back He said his booty like a nuke, ayy Ain't what it look, my booty shook Pass it to the homie, yeah that penis got me hooked baby daddy at my house, got his baby mother shook Yeah If you made it this far YOU WILL DIE I've only got a day left, don't bother trying to send help, it's too late for that.... Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:Gay shit Category:RAPE SEX Category:PENIS DICK Category:Really good Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Music Category:Reality Category:Creepypastas That Ends Up With Real Life Deaths